The Legendary Trainer
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: Almost all stories that start from the begging of Ash's journy have Ash get pikachu, a actual starter, or some other pokemon. But what if Ash just flat out DIDN'T GET A POKEMON.
1. No pokemon and becoming a trainer

Me: Hello everyone, now i know what you are thinking, another new story come on, but i keep getting ideas so i want to get this one out.

Pikachu: I don't care what the idea is aslong as i'm in the story.

Me: Uh... you see you arn't in the story. The story's summary is Almost all stories that start from the begging of Ash's journy have Ash get pikachu, a actual starter, or some other pokemon. But what if Ash just flat out DIDN'T GET A POKEMON.

Pikachu:*cheeks sparking* I'M NOT IN THE STORY.

Me:*Backing up towards a pokeball on a desk* Pikachu don't do anything you'll regret.

Pikachu: Oh don't worry I won't regret this.*Body surrounded in electricity*

Me:*Grabs pokeball*

Pikachu: THUNDER

Me: *Throws pokeball* Go Gallade. PROTECT THEN EARTH POWER!

*A Gallade comes out of the pokeball, uses protect to protect me, then Earth Powers Pikachu knocking him out*

Me: Dangit Pikachu, Gallade do the disclaimer I was going to have Pikachu do it but he is kinda uh knocked out.

Gallade: Ok, Ma... Black doesn't own pokemon or any of the characters that he doesn't add in. He only own this plot and the computer he uses to type it up.

Me: Thank you Gallade for doing the Disclaimer and not calling me Master. God that get annoying.

Pikachu:*out cold talking in his sleep* DIE BLACK DIE.

Me: Uh *backs away from Pikachu*

Gallade: Ma...I mean Black that rat is nuts.

Pikachu: *wakes up* What did you call me a nuts rat... forget killing Black you shall DIE GALLADE.

Me:*Laughs and gets popcorn and some pecha berry juice* Enjoy the Story.

*loud bangs and yelling are heard along with laughing*

Me: Before I forget the key is...

"Hi" = Human talking

'Hi' = Thoughts

(Hi) = Telepathy

**"Pika"(Hi) **= "what humans hear from pokemon"(what the pokemon is accually saying)

(a/n Hi) = author's note

- = scene change

Chapter 1: No pokemon and becoming a trainer.

(a/n lame chapter name I know feel free to leave a better on in a review you can suggest a chapter name for any chapter in the reviews.)

Ash's House...

Ash woke up and looked at the clock, quickly got changed(a/n when you're in a hurry you can change FAST), and rushed out to Oak's lab because he was late.

Oak's Lab...

Ash rushed up the the stairs to the lab and bursted through the door scaring the living day lights out of Oak.

"Oh Ash you finally dicided to show up but I'm sorry I don't have any pokemon for you" Oak sadly revealed.

"WHAT" Ash shouted.

"I'm sorry Ash" Oak said " I'll get more by next year."

"It's ok I'll just wait I mean i waited 10 years I can wait for 1 more year" Ash said putting on a fake slumped out of the lab and went it to the forest near Pallet Town.

Pallet Forest...

Ash was slumping through the forest when he heard a pokemon's cry. He rushed to where he heared it coming from to come out in a clearing with a small pink cat that was glow a sickly purple singnalling it was poisined. Ash rushed to the sickly cat, picked it up , looked for a pecha berry (a/n thats the one that cures poisin right?) , and fed the cat said berry. After the pink cat ate the berry, she (a/n not a typo the "cat" is a girl) opened it eyes, saw Ash, freaked a little until Ash calmed her down and told her he helped her, mewed, then fell asleep.(a/n if you can't figure out what pokemon the "cat" is you arn't real bright or just don't know it. no offence. XP By the way i gave u a hint )Ash ran home.

Ash's Home

"Mom!" Ash shouted.

"What wro... What Happened to that pokemon?" Delia questioned.

"I think she ate a poisined berry. I found it in the forest after i found out Oak didn't have any more pokemon. When I found her I gave her a pecha berry." Ash explained.

"Quick thinking Ash." Delia complemented. Ash went upstairs with the "cat", put her on his bed, and went to get some lunch Ash brought up some food for the "cat". He walked into his room to see the "cat" waking up. She saw Ash and freaked before remembering he helped floated over to Ash.

**"Mew"(hi)** she said(a/n figure out who the "cat" is)**" Me Mew Mew"(ugh give me a sec) **Mew said while focusing of course Ash didn't understand her. (there we go now I can talk with my mind) she said shocking Ash.

"Wha" Ash stuttered. Mew giggled at his face and rubbed her head against his shoulder like a cat would, well one that could float.

(Hi... uh what's your name?) Mew asked. (a/n I know Mew could have looked into Ash's mind but she is a young Mew also her mom told her not to)

"My name is Ash" Ash said.

(Hi Ash, I'm Mew) Mew said completing her earlier saw the food Ash had brought for her and dug in.(a/n Quickly by the way) Ash laughed still holding the tray which now had a Mew on it devouring the food. The room is enveloped in a pink light. When the light fades another Mew, bigger than the first one, is floating in the room.(Mom) smaller Mew said as she floated over to her mother.

(Why are you with this human) bigger Mew asked.

(This is Ash he saved me, I ate a poisined berry aparently) Mew answered ( I looked in his mind to make sure wasn't going to hurt me after I got his name and he wants to start his pokemon journy and would have if he had not slept in. I want to be his partner) small Mew said. Bigger Mew eyes go big and she float over to Ash, then her eyes get even bigger.

(T-t-the ch ch chosen one!) bigger Mew stutters. (a/n adult legendaries can sense the chosen one)

"Wait what... Chosen one?" Ash asked. He was super confused. Small Mew giggled at his confused face.

(Yes the Chosen one. The Chosen one is well basicly a human chosen at birth by Arceus, the god of pokemon.) Bigger Mew explained. She also made 2 luxary balls with her pshcic powers and gave them to Ash. (Catch us in these) she said.

"Okayyyyyy, (a/n not a typo Ash is stressing the 'y') Go pokeballs!" Ash shouted while throwing the pokeballs at the Mews. They were caught with out struggle. Ash let out smaller Mew. (a/n I'll say Mew when there is only one Mew out) "We should go tell Oak so I can be registered as a trainer." Ash told walked and floated in Mew's case over to Oak's lab.

Oak's Lab...

They walked into Oak's lab." Proffeser Oak where are you!" Ash shouted.

"Ash I'm right over here you don't need to... Ash there is a Mew floating next to you!" Oak shouted. Mew giggled and rubbed her head against the side of Ash's head.

"Hey that tickles Mew... Yeah there is a Mew floating next to me, your point?" Ash laughed out. He pet Mew's head resulting in Mew purring. Ash got out bigger Mew's pokeball, confusing Oak as to why he was bringing out a pokeball, and let out bigger Mew. Both Ash and smaller Mew laughed at Oak's shocked face.

"Wha you caught a legendary?" Oak shouted.

"Acually I caught two" Ash replied returning both Mews and then sending out smaller Mew. "Anyway I'd like to register as a trainer." Ash said.

"Okay here you go" Oak replied handing Ash a pokedex and five pokeballs.

Ash ran home to tell his Mom.

**Ash's Team**

**Smaller Mew-**

**Gender= Female**

**Level= 10**

**Attacks= Pound,Transform,and Confusion**

**Bigger Mew-**

**Gender= Femal**

**Level= 25**

**Attacks= Pound,Transform,Confusion,Psybeam,and Ice Beam**

**Me: I know both Mews attacks are probably wrong but it's my story and well a legendary should learn better moves at lower levels I mean there LEGENDARIES.**

**Pikachu: You are right! *glares at an out cold Gallade***

**Me: Why I taught Pikachu Dark Pulse I'll never know. **

**Pikachu: It's proabaly cause your favorite type is Dark type.**

**Me: (-_-) poor Gallade! *Gets out Revive and loads of Moo Moo Milk and uses them on Gallade, who wakes up and attacks Pikachu with Psyco Cut and Night Slash combo, Pikachu is knocked out***

**Gallade: Stupid rat. His...*Gallade rants on about Pikachu***

**Me: See you next time. May Darkness be your greatest ally. Suckish sign off right?**


	2. Route 1

**Me: Hey Guys! I just read the reviews for the last chapter and this is my reply.**

**Lightningblade49's review= Ash won't steam roll the tournament just any gym Ash uses one or both of the Mews. Also your right if Charazard listened Ash would have steam rolled early into Charazard's 'era' sort to say.**

**Vzcp's review= Ash will catch both Legends and never thought of Ash catching any shinys but good idea I think I'll use it. It'll make Pikachu not hate me. LOL XD**

**Bglizard's review= I was thinking what ever pokemon the Mew or Mews saw last thats small enough to fit on Ash's shoulder or a shiny version of one of Ash's other pokemon.**

**Thanks for the kind reviews. Have a cookie. Seriously go out and by a cookie.**

**Pikachu: THANK YOU VZCP I GET TO BE IN THE STORY!**

**Smaller Mew: *Giggles and back flips***

**Me: Maybe I won't use the idea.*looks at Pikachu's glare* Maybe I will. Yeah I will.*Runs* Gallade do the disclaimer!**

**Gallade: Ma... I mean Black doesn't own Pokemon or the characters unless he has added them. He only owns the plot and the computer he uses to type it up. Enjoy the story.**

**Pikachu: Yeah enjoy the story.**

**Me: ENJOY *has a pokeball in his hand* Pikachu attack me and I will send this pokemon out. IT IS A GROUND TYPE.!**

Me: Before I forget the key is...

"Hi" = Human talking

'Hi' = Thoughts

(Hi) = Telepathy

**"Pika"(Hi)**

- = "what humans hear from pokemon"(what the pokemon is accually saying)

**(a/n Hi) = author's note**

**- = scene change**

Chapter 2: Route 1

Ash's House...

Ash bursted through the door.

"Mom I'm a trainer now!" He shouted "I'm gonna go on my journy!"

"Okay here I packed your bag yesterday" Delia replied trying to hold back tears her little baby was growing up "Don't forget to..." Ash blanked that out and covered Mew's ears.(a/n LOL)

"Bye Mom I'm going now!"Ash said hugging his mom.

"Mew"(Bye)

Mew added then went to sit on Ash's shoulder. (a/n little Mew hasn't seen any pokemon other than legendaries) Ash walked out of his house and to Route 1.

Route 1...

Ash walked onto Route one and felt something tugging on his pant leg. He looked down and saw a shiny Pikachu. (a/n Pikachu: Yay ME! Me:Pikachu! Pikachu: Momentai Me: I will no take it easy it's no fun! Pikachu: MO MEN TAI! Me: Oh Momentai yourself)

"Hey little guy want to come with me?" Ash asked the electric nods."Okay" Ash taps a pokeball to the Pikachu's head sucking the mouse pokeball dings signafiying a capture. "All right I caught a Pikachu!" Ash shouts.

(Yay! New friend!) Mew shouts.A loud caw is heard Ash looks up and sees a bird with a greenish yellow head, grey body with black stripes, gold tail,wings,and talons with white claws.

"SPEROW SPER SPEROW"(BATTLE ME HUMAN)

the Spearow shouts.

(It wants to battle) Mew informs Ash.

"Your on Spearow, go Mew!" Ash shouts then takes out his pokedex.

"Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokemon, Spearow flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey."

the machine said **"This Spearow is Male and level 10. It knows growl, peck, leer, and fury attack."**

"Okay Mew start of with pound" Ash 's paw glows and she slams it into Spearow. Spearow caws and his beak glows and flys towards Mew. Mew dodges. "Now us confusion!" Ash shouts and Mew's eys glow blue and Spearow is outline glows blue. Spearow is sent flying into a tree knocking it out." Alright go pokeball!" Ash shouts throwing a pokeball. It hits the shiny Spearow sucking the tiny bird into it. The pokeball shakes and then pings. "Alright I caught a Spearow!" Ash shouts happily.

(More friends... again) Mew shouts just as hugs Mew resulting in Mew trains his pokemon then enters Viridan city.

**Ash's Team**

**Smaller Mew-**

**Gender= Female**

**Level= 14 (a/n from battle and training)**

**Attacks= Pound,Transform,and Confusion**

**Bigger Mew-**

**Gender= Female**

**Level= 28**

**Attacks= Pound,Transform,Confusion,Psybeam,and Ice Beam**

**Pikachu (Shiny)-**

**Gender= Male**

**Level= 13**

**Attacks= Thundershock,Tackle, Quick Attack, and Thunder Wave**

**Spearow (Shiny)-**

**Gender= Male**

**Level= 13**

**Attacks= Growl,Peck,Leer,Fury Attack,and Pursuit**

**Me: Cutting this chap short getting pretty Darkness be your greatest ally.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys it's a me.**

**Pikachu: Who are you?Mario?**

**Me: Ignoring that.I'm gonna reply to the reviews I got.**

**Lightningblade49's review: Your proabaly right on little Mew's part but with 28 level bigger Mew will be able to sweep through at least the earlier gyms. Now the last sentences kinda messed up this is what the last few sentences were.**

**(More friends... again) Mew shouts just as hugs Mew resulting in Mew trains his pokemon then enters Viridan city.**

**See Ash trained his pokemon the Mews about 3 levels and others 3. Him never thought of Magickarp but I love shiny Garados's color. Ash's team is planned mostly from here to about after the first gym already. Maybe I'll have Ash catch a Magickarp on the way to Mount Moon.**

**Guest's review: Thanks and mostly yes but you know Ash.**

**Stilphyell's review: Wow long review. Thanks. The legendaries will eventually become unbeatable but thats because of Ash's training. So until then they can be knocked out. Just won't happen much more so with bigger Mew. I will see so far I like this story but sometimes I get bored or just can't think of how to contiune, but you reviewers can help with that , so keep giving me good advice and ideas oh and I'll check out your story and see if any ideas pop into my head and review them. I prefer shorter chapters my plan is to have each chapter be a route or city if I feel like making a long chapter I will. Thanks for pointing the typos out but fanfiction messed up what I uploaded and would not right itself. Thanks I didn't know how to spell journey Mew said something like bye I think. That was a direct pokedex entry from a pokedex website heres the /pokedex/spearow**

**Again more messing up it was Mew's paw glowed ... but I like your style.**

**Sorry I have alot to say during the **

**Uranium235's review: Thanks and sorry for the amount of Author's notes.**

**UEG nastykiller:Thanks and I prefer short chaps but I'll try to make them longer.**

**Bglizard's review: COOKIE FOR THE WIN!**

**Thanks for the reviews guy have more cookies.**

**Pikachu: GOD SO MANY REVIEWS**

**Gallade: Stop screaming you rat.**

**Me: *returns Gallade* calm down Pikachu.* get out another pokeball and tosses it into the air* Come on out, Kyurem. * a Kyurem come out of the pokeball* Kyurem do the disclaimer.**

**Kyurem: Ma...I mean Black doesn't own pokemon or the character unless he adds them. He only owns the plot and his computer.**

**Me: Thank you for not calling me master and enjoy the story.**

**Pikachu: Let out Gallade I want to kill him.**

**Me: NO PIKACHU! Before I forget the key is...**

"Hi" = Human talking

'Hi' = Thoughts

(Hi) = Telepathy

**"Pika"(Hi)**= "what humans hear from pokemon"(what the pokemon is accually saying)

(a/n Hi) = author's note

- = scene change

Chapter 3: Viridian City

Viridian City...

Ash entered the city and noticed it was getting pretty late so he headed over to the Pokemon Center.

Viridian City:Pokemon Center...

Ash walked into the pokecenter after having Little Mew return to her pokeball. He walked up to Nurse Joy and handed her his pokemon. He then checked into a room, went to the Pokemart to buy alot of different pokeballs, and then picked up his pokemon and went to sleep in his room.

The Next Day...

Ash woke up and let out little Mew.

(Morning Ash) little Mew yawned out.

"Morning Mew" Ash replied then pet Mew's head resulting in Mew purring. Mew glowed and transformed into a shiny Spearow and landed on Ash's shoulder.

(Come on I want food) 'Spearow' demanded. Ash sweatdropped and went to the cafitieria of the Pokecenter.

After Breakfeast... Viridian Forest...

"Hold up!" Ash heard someone shout. Ash turned around and saw a black haired kid running towards him. "I'm Josh** (a/n random name sorry if your names Josh cause 'you' are about to get beat) **and I challange you to a pokemon battle." Josh challanged.

"I accept" Ash told him "uh Josh was it?" Josh nods "How many pokemon do you have?" Ash asked Josh.

"Three" Josh answers.

"How about three on three?" Ash asked. Josh nods and gets out a pokeball.

"Go Bulbasaur" Josh shouts as he throws the pokeball releasing a green dino. **(a/n ?)**

"Go Spearow" Ash shout throwing his own pokeball releasing the gold bird. Josh is shocked to see two shiny Spearow. "Spearow Peck" Ash shouts and Spearow's beak glows and he speeds towards Josh's Bulbasaur which trys to dodge but being a Bulbasaur fails. **(a/n bulbasaurs are usally slow right and a fast Spearow would hit)** Ash's Spearow hits Bulbasaur hard sending it fly a bit, just a bit. "Spearow Leer!" Ash commands as his tiny bird glares at Josh's Bulbasaur lowering its defence.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip" Josh commands and vines come out of Bulbasaur that go towards Spearow.

"Spearow use Fury Attack" Ash commands and Spearow starts to vigorously attack Bulbasaur's vines and Bulbasaur knocking the Bulbasaur out. **(a/n Leer plus alot of attacks for Fury Attack plus level 10 Bulbasaur plus level 13 Spearow equals win for Ash)** Ash congratulates Spearow and returns him.

"Go **(a/n Josh went nuts training his next pokemon, also it was his childhood friend good enough) **Raticate!" Josh shouts throwing a pokeball releasing a hude brown rat. Ash pulls out his pokedex.

**"Raticate the Mouse Pokémon. Raticate is the evolved form of Rattata.A Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses. This Raticate is Female, level 22, and knows Quick Attack, Sword Dance, Tackle, Tail Whip, Focus Energy, Bite. Pursuit, Hyper Fang, Sucker Punch, and Scary Face."**

"You are meeting my childhood friend, I met her when I was 5" Josh said as Raticate hugged, well as best as a Raticate could, her trainer and friend.

"Spearow return" Ash returns his Spearow then takes out a luxary ball. "Go Mew!" Ash shouted throwing the pokeball releasing bigger Mew.

(Morning Ash... Oh a battle I'm ready!) Bigger Mew announced and got ready to fight.'Spearow' was laughing at Josh's surprised face and transformed back to normal.

"Y y you have two Mew?" Josh stuttered causing little Mew to giggle.

"Yes I do, now Mew use Ice Beam" Ash Mew made a glowing ball apear on her paw. She fired a blue beam from it freezing **(a/n yes the status problem)** Raticate. "Mew now use Psybeam" Ash shouted and Big Mew made another glowing ball this time shooting a multi-color beam of psycic energy at the frozen rat sending it flying in to a tree, the ice shatters revealing a knocked out Raticate."Alright Mew good job, return, go other Mew." Ash shouts returning Big Mew and Little Mew floats out onto the field.

"Raticate return, go Pidgey." Josh sighs throwing a pokeball releasing a bird.

"Alright Mew use Confusion" Ash commands and Little Mew's eyes glow blue and so does the Pidgey, sending the bird flying into a tree, knocking it out. "Good job Mew we won." Ash cheers hugging Mew resulting in Mew blushing. "Good battle Josh" Ash compliments. Josh heads back to Viridian as Ash trains his pokemon.

**Ash's Team**

**Little Mew-**

**Gender= Female**

**Level= 17**

**Attacks = Pound,Transform,Confusion,and Psybeam**

**Bigger Mew-**

**Gender= Female**

**Level= 31**

**Attacks= Pound,Transform,Confusion,Psybeam,Ice Beam,ThunderBolt,Metronome,and Psychic**

**Pikachu (Shiny)-**

**Gender= Male**

**Level= 15**

**Attacks= Thundershock,Tackle, Quick Attack, and Thunder Wave**

**Spearow (Shiny)-**

**Gender= Male**

**Level= 16**

**Attacks= Growl,Peck,Leer,Fury Attack,and Pursuit**

**Me: Done first big battle.**

**Pikachu: Why wasn't I in this chapter.**

**Me: You wern't need for the battle.**

**Pikachu: ... ARE...YOU*Black Runs***

**Me: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello peoples. **  
**Pikachu: It's people.**  
**Me:So. ... Anyway here are the replies to the REVIEWS DUN DUN DUN!**  
**Vzcp's review: Nice idea! SHINYS FTW right?**  
**Lightningblade49's review: Right, but how was Ash supposed to fight a level 22 Raticate. Also most of Ash's pokemon will be shiny including legendaries he catches.**  
**Stilphyell's review: Dude you like long review they may be longer than my chapters. good morning lol. sorry for the extream amount of A/n your right i is god of my story. Your right on the mew part but how was Ash supposed to fight a level 22 Raticate. I hate and I love Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master. Good Ideas for pokemon to catch except for Caterpie because he will catch something else also kitty pokemon for the win. Hijacked?**  
**Uranium235's review: I'm trying to come up with names for the Mews but can't think of anything so if you guys want to review names I'll gladly see if I can us them. Yeah I get alot of that.**  
**So there are my replies.**  
**Pikachu: Cut it with the Author's notes.**  
**Me: Shut it Pikachu or you go in your pokeball. *takes out a pokeball with a lightning bolt sticker***  
**Pikachu: Why would Pikapi (Ash) give you that. **  
**Me: He said something about ketchup I don't know.**  
**Pikachu: KETCHUP!**  
**Me: *evil smirk* I told you to be quiet into the pokeball with you.*returns Pikachu***  
**Gallade: Yes the stupid ketchup hording rat is gone.**  
**Me*evil smirk gets evilier* You know Pikachu heard you right. *Lets out Pikachu***  
*** Loud bangs, electricity, and screams are heard***  
**Now while Gallade is getting beat up the key is...**  
"Hi" = Human talking  
'Hi' = Thoughts  
(Hi) = Telepathy  
**"Pika"(Hi)** = "what humans hear from pokemon"(what the pokemon is accually saying)  
(a/n Hi) = author's note  
- = scene change

Chapter 4: Gym Battle!  
2 Days Later... Pewter City...  
Ash finally found his way out of Viridian Forest, he had caught a shiny Weedle and trained all his pokemon, minus of course bigger Mew, to level 30. He took out his pokedex to play around with while heading to the Pokecenter. He hit a few buttons.  
**"Trainer Ash Ketchum...**  
**Badge number: 0**  
**Pokemon caught: 5**  
**Starter: Mew**  
**Pokemon Captured:**  
**(Smaller)Mew:**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Level: 30**  
**Attacks:Pound,Transform,Confusion,Psybeam,Ice Beam,ThunderBolt,Metronome,and Psychic**  
**(Bigger)Mew:**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Level: 35**  
**Attacks:Pound,Transform,Confusion,Psybeam,Ice Beam,ThunderBolt,Metronome,Psychic,and Hyper Beam**  
**Pikachu(Shiny):**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Level: 30**  
**Attacks:Growl,ThunderShock,Tail Whip,Thunder Wave,Quick Attack,Electro Ball, Double Team,Slam,and Thunderbolt**  
**Fearow(Shiny):**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Level: 30**  
**Attacks:Growl,Peck,Leer,Fury Attack,Pursuit,Aerial Ace,Mirror Move,and Agility**  
**Beedrill(Shiny)**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Level: 30**  
**Attacks: Poison Sting,String Shot, Harden,Fury Attack,Focus Energy,Twineedle,Rage,Toxic Spikes,and Pin Missile**" the device announced. Ash and the 'Pikachu' on his shoulder were surprised yet both thought that was convienient.

Pokecenter... Pewter City...  
Ash entered the Pokecenter and gave his pokemon to Nurse Joy who healed them. Ash then walk towards the Pewter Gym.

Pokemon Gym... Pewter City...  
Ash walk into the gym.  
"Who goes there?" Someone in the dark gym said.  
"I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and I'm here to challage the gym." Ash replied.  
"I am Brock the gym leader and I accept your challange." Brock revealed as the light come on revealing the rocky areana. "2 on 2" Brock told Ash as they get into position in the trainer boxes.  
"The battle between Brock the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now send out your first pokemon." The ref announced to the nonexisitant audience.  
"Go Beedrill/Geodude" Ash and Brock shout throwing their pokeballs releasing their respective pokemon.  
"Go Beedrill Pin Missile!" Ash commands and the green bee's stinger hands glow and fire glowing missiles hiting the floating rock with arms and eyes.  
"Geodude Rock Throw" Brock shouts and Geodude litterally throws rocks at Beedrill.  
"Beedrill dodge and use Poison Sting." Ash quickly commands and Beedrill dodges the rocks and his right stinger glows purple and loads of purple things shoot out and hit Geodude knocking it out.  
"What level is that Beedrill?" Brock asks shocked.  
"Level 30" Ash replies like it was nothing.  
"What Go Onix!" Brock shouts releasing the rock snake. "Go Onix use Rock Tomb!" Brock shouts and Onix makes a bunch of rocks fall on Beedrill knocking it out.  
"Uhh go Mew" Ash shouts and the 'Pikachu' on his shoulder glow and changes back,then floats onto the field.  
"You have a Mew?" Brock asked.  
"Yes" Ash replied."She's my starter, long story, Mew use metronome" Ash commands and Mew waves her paws side to side and they glow. After a few seconds she stops and a wave of water is summond hitting and knocking out Onix. "Alright what luck surf" Ash compliments and hugs Mew resulting in yet another blush.  
"Ash here the Boulder Badge." Brock said handing Ash the Badge.  
"Alright I got the Boulder Badge!" Ash shouts and he goes to the Pokecenter to heal and goto sleep.  
**_ **  
**Ash's Team**  
**(Smaller)Mew:**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Level: 30**  
**Attacks:Pound,Transform,Confusion,Psybeam,Ice Beam,ThunderBolt,Metronome,and Psychic**  
**(Bigger)Mew:**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Level: 35**  
**Attacks:Pound,Transform,Confusion,Psybeam,Ice Beam,ThunderBolt,Metronome,Psychic,and Hyper Beam**  
**Pikachu(Shiny):**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Level: 30**  
**Attacks:Growl,ThunderShock,Tail Whip,Thunder Wave,Quick Attack,Electro Ball, Double Team,Slam,and Thunderbolt**  
**Fearow(Shiny):**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Level: 30**  
**Attacks:Growl,Peck,Leer,Fury Attack,Pursuit,Aerial Ace,Mirror Move,and Agility**  
**Beedrill(Shiny)**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Level: 30**  
**Attacks: Poison Sting,String Shot, Harden,Fury Attack,Focus Energy,Twineedle,Rage,Toxic Spikes,and Pin Missile**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Alright another new review replies...**  
**Trinity Fenton-Phantom's review: Thanks. I try to update everyday sometime in the day usually after 2 unless I get bored of whatever I'm doing.**  
**Poketurn88's review: Nice idea probably be a baby or pretty young on though. Cause baby legendaries or baby pokemon in general are cute and funny.**  
**Stallion6 of Deviantart's review: THANK YOU A NAME! I'M USING IT!**  
**Stilphyell's review: Thats right long review for short chapters. The pokedex thing was so you can see that Ash did a lot of training. Not really skittish but he won't want to evolve until the tournament! Thanks for the idea and the review!**  
**Uranium235's review: Thanks and LOL! **  
**Pikachu: *Walks in the room dragging an horablly damaged Gallade* I finished beating up you idiotic knight.**  
**Me: *Sweat drops* Uhh Pikachu. Why did you do that I know he made fun of you but come on this gotta stop. Uhh stop beating him up and I'll give you ketchup. Better yet a magic ketchup bottle that never runs out of ketchup.**  
**Pikachu: *Drooling* KETCHUP! DEAL DEAL DEAL!**  
**Me: *Hands Pikachu the ketchup bottle which he happily drinks probally 2 bottles worth in a second.* Uhh wow your fast. *Gets out some medicine and uses it on Gallade* Kyurem do the dislaimer.**  
**Kyurem: Ma... I mean Black doesn't own pokemon blah blah blah.**  
**Me: Well enjoy and here's the key...**  
**"Hi" = Human talking**  
**'Hi' = Thoughts**  
**(Hi) = Telepathy**  
**"Pika"(Hi) = "what humans hear from pokemon"(what the pokemon is accually saying)**  
**(a/n Hi) = author's note**  
**- = scene change**

Chapter 5: The Hall!  
The Next Morning... Pokecenter... Pewter City...  
(Ash wake up... Lil Mew wake up) Big Mew shouted having just coming out of her pokeball.  
"What Mew?"Ash mumbled.  
(Yeah Mom, what) Lil Mew asked.  
(We have to go to the Hall of Origins its time for the next Meeting) Big Mew shouted.  
"The Hall of Origins... Meeting?" Ash asked.  
(The Hall of Origins is the living place of Arceus and every week there is a meeting of all legendaries) Big Mew explained.  
"Okay lets go but before that Lil Mew I came up with a better name for you than Lil Mew" Ash replied.  
(What is it?) Lil Mew asked nervously.  
"Koneko. It mean kitten. It fits your personality." Ash explained. The newly named Koneko brightened and nodded.  
(I like it!) Koneko cheered. Mew nodded and opened a portal to the Hall and they all went through.

Hall of Origins...  
Ash and the Mews came out of the portal. Ash and Koneko looked was tackled to the ground by a pink blur.  
"Ouch" Ash mumbled and looked down to see a small pink bird with red beak,talons and flames. "Hello little one" Ash quietly said, then was tackled by three more blurs a whiteand 2 black ones. Ash looked at the source of the blurs to see a small white dragon with white 'hair' coming from the back of his head with gold necklaces and rings around its tail. (A/n sorry i dunse know how to describe Reshiram) Another dragon this one black and simaliar to the first. The last one was yet another dragon this one black with some icey wings, tail, and mask. All of them looked young. Ash calmly greeted these and pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the white dragon.  
**"Reshiram the Vast White legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of Reshiram is female,shiny,level 15, and knows Fusion Flare,Ember,Dragon Claw,and Tackle.**" the machine then pointed it at the pure black one with some blue and green.  
**"Zekrom the Deep Black Poké legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world. This Zekrom is Male,shiny,level 15,and knows Fusion Bolt,Spark,Dragon Claw,and Tackle."** the machine chimed. Ash pointed it a the other back pokemon.  
**"Kyurem the Boundary Poké generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked can produce ultracold air. Its body is legendary ice Pokémon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with truth or ideals. This Kyurem is Male,shiny,level 15, and knows Glaciate, Icy Wind,Dragon Claw,and Tackle."** the machine told its owner. Ash pointed it at the final pokemon in shock at the pokemon he already scanned.  
**"Moltres the Flame is one of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of Moltres is Female,shiny,level 15,and knows Flamethrower,Ember,Wing Attack,and Tackle."** the machine was in shock at the little legends currently nuzzling his legs when he heard Koneko shout to duck he did and a powerful Flamethrower passed over his head. He looked up to see bigger versions of the pokemon infront of him.  
(HEY WHAT IT YOU ALMOST FRIED THE CHOSEN ONE) Mew shouted angrily.  
(What the chosen one?) The bigger Moltres said. (Sorry) Moltres said and she put her head down in shame.  
"Is this little girl here yours? Cause if so I understand" Ash said petting the baby shiny pokemon's head.  
**"Mol Mol"(ahhh)** the little bird sighed.  
(Yes she is and she seems to like you chosen one,so does the other babies) Moltres laughs.(Uhh I hope this isn't to much to asked but me and these three) Moltres gestersto the other three adult legendaries.(Were just talking about finding a good trainer for our kids and what better trainer than the chosen one.) Moltes says nervously because she's afraid he might say no.  
" Of course I'll train do you little ones want to come with me?" Ash asked the little legends.  
**"MOL,ZEK,KYU,RES"(YES)** the four baby legends shout and they nuzzle Ash's legs. Ash laughs hard.  
"Okay but I'll warn you three of you will probally be let out of your pokeball and another human will be there. He is my friend and he will take good care of you until I can switch you pokeballs." Ash shouts and throws four pokeballs sucking in each baby legend. He was surprised when none of them teleport away. He let the baby legends out.  
**"Mol,Ze,Ky,Re?" (Wha?)** the legends ask confused.  
"I don't know why none of you got teleported but that cool." Ash said.  
(We should head to the meeting room!) Mew informed. (Lets go) and she floated away and the others followed her. They walk into a large room with loads of platforms. Ash noticed the adult legendaries float over to some platforms and his new pokemon go to their parents platforms. Mew signals for Ash to get on theirs. He does and some more legendaries walk into the room. Ash remembers that all legendaries are coming so he doesn't bother to scan them.(a/n I'm NOT Going to do that many entries!) None of them noticed Ash as they get on their respective platforms. A while later all the platforms are filled and the platforms float up. Eventually, after a short rise the platforms are floating infront of a red curtain.  
'God I hope I dont fall' Ash thought nervously. A little while later the curtains open revealing a white and gold,four legged pokemon with a golden hoop around its waist. Ash points his pokedex at it.  
**"Arceus the Alpha to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. This Arceus is Male,level 100,and knows Cosmic Power,Natural Gift,Punishment,Seismic Toss,Gravity,Earth Power,Hyper .Refresh,Future Sight,Recover,Hyper Beam,Perish Song,Judgement,Dark Pulse,Psychic,and Transform."** his pokedex announces making all legendaries who didn't know Ash was there jump and look towards where the voice came from to see Ash holding his pokedex in shock. They are surprised a human was in the Hall of Origins since it was impossible for a human to get there with out the help of a legendary. They were about to attack when they realized he was standing on the Mews platform and that the Mews were sitting on his shoulders.  
(Mew why have you brought a human... wait the chosen one!) Arceus said shocked having finally been able to sense the chosen one because he was calming himself down so he wouldn't scare the young legends by shouting.  
(Yes Arceus Ash here is the chosen one and Mine,Lil Mew's,Lil Moltres's,Lil Zekrom's,Lil Reshiram's,and Lil Kyurem's trainer) Mew said refering to Koneko as Lil Mew again so not to confuse legendaries calm down. Ash didn't notice another baby legend looking at him.  
(Well it seems the Mews have found the chosen one) Arceus said.  
(Yes I won the bet chalk over the candy Celebi) A voice shouted behind Ash. Ash turned and saw a cream colored pokemon with a orange 'V' on its head and blue eyes. Ash pointed the pokedex at it.  
**"Victini the Victory creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch Victini is Male and level 40."** Ash shuts it off not really caring what attacks it knows.  
(Ugh fine here) the pokemon on the platform next to Victini said while handing him candy.  
**"Celebi the Time Travel Poké as a guardian of the forest, Celebi appears wherever beautiful forests Celebi is Female,level 40,and k..."**Ash again shuts of the pokedex and sweatdrops.  
"Uhh what was the bet?" Ash asked.  
(Oh I bet Celebi that the Chosen One would be found by the next meeting and that bet was made last week.) Victini cheered then ate some candy.  
(Anyway onto the meeting... So how is Kanto doing?" Arceus asked the Kanto legendaries.  
(Good except for some weird team called team rocket trying to steal trainer's pokemon) Moltres replied. Ash muttered something that sounded like god I hate people that steal or abuse pokemon. Only Arceus heard this and he quietly laughed at a boring meeting most of the legendaries have left. Ash, having returned all his legendaries after Mew opened a portal, and his 'Pikachu' were about to leave when Ash was tackled again. Ash looked down and saw a small black dragon snake with gold and red markings nuzzling his chest. Ash pointed his pokedex at the small dragon.  
**"Rayquaza the Sky High is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, above the clouds. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the Rayquaza is Female,shiny,level 15, and knows Dragon Tail, Dragon Claw,Gust,and Tackle."** the pokedex informed.  
(Lil Rayquaza where are... oh there you are.) A bigger and green version of the little legendary on his chest. The little dragon did something that shocked Ash and the bigger legendary... she licked Ash's cheek and tapped an empty pokeball catching herself.  
"Well that's a first."Ash said shocked. The Rayquaza's jaw was almost on the floor.  
(Well I guess that's that. I was looking for a good trainer for her and well I don't think I'll be able to change her mind if I wanted to.) The larger legendary said picking his jaw off the floor.  
"Well I gotta go. Get more badges. You know the usual trainer stuff."Ash said stepping through the portal and was even more shocked at what he saw a Pokecenter thats sign said 'Cerulian City Pokecenter.'

**Me: Uh should I keep doing the 'Ash's Team' thing please tell me people.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hello!**  
**Pikachu: Stop shouting I'm trying to sleep.**  
**Me:Go in your pokeball.**  
**Pikachu: NO NO NO!*curls up and crys***  
**Me: Ok on to the review replies...**  
**JB's review: Thanks Ash is the chosen one also Ash is the first human most of them saw. They also heard their parents talking about getting them trainers.**  
**Bglizard's review: COOKIE! Thanks funny maybe! Also have Ash's mature pokemon try and stop them like Spearow Pikachu and Beedrill? **  
**UEG nastykiller's review: Thanks for your opion. **  
**Uranium235's review: Thanks Stallion came up with it. Thanks for your opion right. SHINY POKEMON FTW!**  
**Stilphyell's review: Probally alot but legendaries. I will look for typos sometime I dunse know how to spell curtain words. The legendaries of diff regions WILL be a surprise in Kanto tournament cause who studies up on legendaries really?**  
**So thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy the story and read a previous chapter for the key.**

Chapter 6: Celedon Gym and Beyond.  
Ash was surprised to see the Celedon Pokecenter. He went in and called Oak.  
"Ah Ash my boy why are you calling this late?" Oak asked as he appeared on the screen.  
"Well you see I just caught more than 6 pokemon and well they are still with me and not over there with you. What's up with that?" Ash asked.  
"Oh you see I was looking in the rule book to make sure a rookie trainer could have a legendary let alone two. Well they can have legendaries also I found any trainer who catches a legendary has the ability to have an ifinint amount of pokemon on them!" Oak say Ash was shocked would be a serious understatement. Keneko laughed at Ash's shocked face.  
"Awsome" Ash was bouncing around.  
The Next Day...Celedon Gym... **(A/n I HATE Misty so she is going down HARD)**  
Ash walked into the gym.  
"I challenge this gym to a battle for the Cascade Badge." Ash shouted.  
"Okay I Misty,the gym leader, except your challenge." Misty shouted.  
"This is a 2 on 2 battle between Misty the gym leader and the challenger Ash from Pallet Town. Trainers send out your pokemon." The ref announced. Ash and Misty got out pokeball and threw them.  
"Go Kyurem/Misty chooses Staru." Ash and Misty shout at the same time releasing their respective pokemon.  
"WHAT IS THAT UGLY THING!" Misty shouted angering both Ash and Kyurem.  
"That thing is Kyurem a legendary pokemon from the Unova region." Ash shouts at Misty. "KYUREM USE GLACIATE!" Ash shouts and Kyurem blows out freezing cold air at Staru knocking the star fish out.  
"What! Grr! MISTY CHOOSES STARMIE!" Misty shouts releasing the bigger star fish. "Starmie Rapid Spin!" Misty commands and the fish spins fastly and head toward Kyurem.  
"Kyurem use Icy Wind." Ash commands his friend and Kyurem sends out icy wind freezing Starmie. "Now finish it with Dragon Claw" Ash shouts and the black dragon's claw glows and he slams it into the star fish knocking it out.  
"Trainer Ash Ketchum wins" the ref announces.  
Time skip...Pokecenter...  
Ash had gone backto the pokecenter and healed and decided to head out.  
Four days later... Night Time... Vermilion City...  
Nothing real interesting had happened on the way to Vermilion and Ash was pooped so he went into the Pokecenter and went to sleep.

**Me: Well there you have it chapter 6 and before I leave I want to say that the time skips are just for convinence I have an Idea for the next meeting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:Hello everyone I is back. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**  
**Pikachu: Uhhhhhh its not midnight and it past that its Jan 1 2013.**  
**Me:SO WHAT! Anyway on to the reviews...**  
**blackyumbreon's review: I'll try ok.**  
**Truthordareman14's review: Wow I took one day off.**  
**Guest's review: I'm considering one but not involving Iris I hate her cause of that 'such a kid' line. Anyway the pairs have been hinted. By the way they are Poke/Human... or more acurate been seen on the side of the pokemon.**  
**Grimm182's review: THANKS. Cerulean oh sorry.**  
**Trinity Fenton-Phantom's review: Thanks I will. Maybe. I know.**  
**Stilphyell's review: Thanks. I took your advice. Not the beta though. I'll try describing more but I suck at describing. Oh don't worry he will struggle later when the gyms are stronger like maybe Vermilion Misty that why she went down easy also for Brock Ash used the element of surprise I mean who wouldn't be surprised if the guy your fighting pull a Mew on trust me Ash will not fail to surprise cause by the time of the league Ash will probally have a army of most likely baby shiny legendaries. Oh wait Surge is going down because of the baby comment.**  
**Bglizard's review: Get an tyanol. LOL Shiny Pikachu will be more mature. Not much though. Hey I'm glad not alot if any of pokeshippers read this. GL with the cookie thing.**  
**Uranium235's review: Thanks DIE MISTY DIE!**  
**Pikachu: I like Misty! *Sparking***  
**Me: Uhhh OHHHH KYUREM GLACIATE. *RUN AS KYUREM FREEZES PIKACHU***  
**Kyurem: Black doesn't own pokemon blah blah blah. Also check previous chaps for the key. Enjoy. OR DIE!**  
**Me: KYUREM DON'T THREATEN PEOPLE!**  
**_**  
Chapter 7: Vermilion Gym and another Meeting.  
The Next Day... Vermilion Gym...  
"Hello! I'd like to challenge the gym for the Thunder Badge!" (a/n dont know if that right I forgot and I dunse feel like looking it up) Ash shouted.  
"Hey boss another kid for the emergency room." Someone shouted and a large man walks out with a powerful looking Raichu.  
"Well BABY I accept your challange." announced. Ash was pissed at the baby comment. Koenko was even more pissed. (a/n hint hint)  
"This is a 1 on 1 battle between Leader Lt. Surge and Challanger Ash Ketchum. Trainer send out your pokemon." The ref announced.  
(Let me at him!) Koneko shouted in Ash's mind. Ash nodded.  
"Go Raichu/Koneko" Ash and Surge shout and their respective pokemon,n their natural form,got on the field. Surge and the ref was shocked.  
"So uhh how does a baby like you catch a Mew?" Surge asked laughed.  
"2 ways save its life and be the chosen one." Ash answered."GO METRONOME!"Ash commanded and Koneko waved her paws and they glowed. After a while very short while they stopped and the earth shaked knocking the over sized rat out.  
"Raichu is unable to battle. The winner is Ash" The ref announced. Ash cheered and hugged Koneko resulting in the Mew blushing.(a/n hiny hint)  
Time Skip... Pokecenter... Later...  
"Alright 3 down 5 to go!" Ash cheered to all his pokemon. They all cheered. Rayquaza tackled Ash and licked his cheek then stuck her head in his chest so Ash wouldn't see her blushing. Koneko tackles Ash as well also licks his cheek and then stuffs her head in his chest for the same reason as Rayquaza. The rest of Ash's child legends also tackle Ash but don't lick him.  
The Next Morning...  
Ash had the same awakening as a week ago and ended up in the Hall of Origins.  
Hall of Origins...  
Ash stepped out of the portal to be yet again tackled by a blur. Ash pointed his pokedex at the little pokemon.  
**"Articuno the Freeze Pokémon.A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the Articuno is Female,level 15,shiny,and knows Gust,Powder Snow,Ice Beam,and Tackle."** The Pokedex chimed. Ash look down to see that the Articuno was nuzzling his chest.  
(ARTICUNO) Ash heard someone shout and he looked up to see a bigger non shiny version of the pokemon currently nuzzling his chest. The bird looked at him and sighed in relief. (Oh there you are. I'm sorry Chosen One if she hurt or bugged you.)  
"No its alright I'm used to being tackled by little legends." Ash sighed then laughed.  
(Uh) the bigger bird started nervously. Ash just laughed and caught the little bird in a pokeball. (Thank you) the bird said.  
After The Meeting... (a/n can you guess what's about to happen)  
Ash was tackled... again. What tackled him was a shock though it was small,gold,with a black face. Ash knew what the pokemon was he just couldn't put his finger on it so he took out his pokedex and pointed at the little pokemon who like most baby pokemon he met at the Hall was nuzzling his chest.  
**"Arceus the Alpha is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing then shaped the Arceus is Male,shiny,level 15,and knows Cosmic Power,Natural Gift,Punishment,Seismic Toss,Gravity,Judgement."** Ash was shocked at what the machine said and that the little pokemon currently was the kid of the god of pokemon. Ash knew most likely what whould happen next so he just pet the little god on his chest.  
(Lil Arceus) Ash heard from down the Hall. (Oh there you are) Ash looked up to see Arceus look at him. (Uh Chosen One can you uh) Arceus started. Ash just laughed and caught the little legend. (How did you know?) Arceus asked. Ash laughed.  
"Every Time a baby legend tackles me I get asked to catch it." Ash replied laughing.  
(Well that here) Arceus said then his ring glowed and so did Ash.  
"What did you do?"Ash asked.  
(I made it so you can understand pokemon) Arceus said chuckling.  
"WHAT" Ash shouted then fainted.

**Me: Well that was fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Okay I back.**

**Pikachu: Learn grammer.**

**Me: I know grammer I just prefer not to use onto the review replies...**

**Guest's review: Uh creation trio is do able. Baby Arceus is already Male and the tao trio is already decided 2 male and 1 female. Oh and all the pokeball fit on Ash's belt he got a new one that fits them all from Oak. Also like I said before poke/human relations are my fortai. **

**Stallion6 of Deviantart's review: LOL**

**Bglizard's review: where did you get all of those cookies. And yeah I think the cookie idea will be done this chap or the next.**

**Uranium235's review: Thanks Man and uh sure.**

**Stilphyell's review: Thanks but not really all the legends will become op when they grow up and they are all really young. Is that a problem. Thanks I thinks.-_-**

**Okay there we go.**

**Pikachu: (-_-) Thats alot of reviews man.**

**Me: Is that a problem anyway on to the story and you know what the disclaimer and key are if not look to the past chaps.**

Chapter 8: The Legend Gathering Week.

Hall of Origins...Unknown Room...Next Day...

Ash woke up on a white bed i a white room with a white dresser and a Tv on top of it. Ash looked towards the door and saw a hand scanner looking thing that said above it 'Room Size Changer'. Ash had no clue what that ment. He tried to get up but couldn't. He looked at down to see Koneko and Rayquaza sleeping on his chest. Ash also looked around the room and noticed all his pokemon,except oddly Mew, were scattered around the floor sleeping. Ash pet the sleeping legends on his chest waking them up.

(Ash is awake)**"RAY RAY RAY"(ASH IS AWAKE)** both of them shouted causing Ash to remember that Arceus gave him the ability to understand pokespeech so he understood what Rayquaza was saying. Their shouting woke up Ash's other pokemon. Most of Ash's older pokemon smiled and went back to sleep cause they knew Ash was alright he just fainted. Ash's newer aditions aka Articuno and Arceus rush to the bed.

**"Art Art Art Art Arc Arc Arc Arc"(Your ok!) **They shouted. Ash chuckled at pet the worried baby legends on the head.

"I'm ok guy." Ash said "Now can you guys uhh get off me?" Koneko and Rayquaza complied. "Ok guys return" Ash said returning most of his pokemon but Koneko,Rayquaza,Articuno,and Arceus refused to be returned. Ash walked out of the room to see Arceus and Mew talking outside of the room. "Hi" Ash said causing both legends to turn towards him.

(Ash your awake!) Both of them shouted and rushed to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ash said to them to try ,and fail, to calm them down.

(Sorry about that Ash I didn't think you would faint) Arceus said nervously.

"Its really ok I jus didn't expect you to do that" Ash said again trying to calm the legends.

(Hey Ash why don't you take a break from your journey and stay here for a week.) Mew suggested. Ash nodded.

"Sure" Ash replied. "Any reason other than just taking a break?" Ash asked.

(Uhhhh noooooo) Mew said then looked at Ash's face and saw him giving her a 'really' face.(Uhhh fine the every now and then the ALL legendaries are required to stay at the Hall for a week and well that week is now. Oh by the way its call 'The Legend Gathering Week.) Mew said.

"Okay then this should be interesting!" Ash exclaimed.

(How about I give you a tour of the Hall.) Mew said. Ash nodded and they walked of. A little while later they came up to a door that said 'Cresselia'. (Warning about Cresselia she is kinda around her.) Mew warned. They came up to a room that said 'Mew Konton' **(A/n This not Ash's Mew. Konton mean Chaos and this Mew is a prankster.)** (Warning this Mew is a prankster) Mew warned again. Mew conviently forgot to warn Ash about some of the Legends' problems._

**Me: There we have it. So I know its weird about the whole Legend Gathering Week but you know its important sorta and funny.**


End file.
